


Year of Donna

by fairytalehearts



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes happy endings are really easy to figure out if you stop thinking about it and just let it happen. **Spoilers for Premiere**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year of Donna

**Author's Note:**

> Donna and Harvey broke me in the premiere. BROKE ME.

“Dinner?”

Donna looked up at Harvey, his crooked tie and his suit jacket was back in his office, but he and Mike had been there since yesterday and even though he may have showered at the club before Jessica got here, this case was slowly draining the life out of Louis and Harvey. Mike was in charge of Harvey’s other clients and got to actually sleep but-

Louis had all of his clients, plus this huge merger and the associates were pissing everyone off and she could definitely use some food. Or a stiff drink.

“I could eat.” Donna admits, grabbing her coat and accepting the olive branch for what it was. Could they be friends? Were they friends? Questions she didn’t want to think about. It was a bit late for dinner, but things were almost civil until the desert came and he spooned the bit of tarte into her mouth when she wasn’t looking-

“What are you doing?”

“I told you once that I needed you and that’s still true. And if you’re not my secretary I can accept that,  I am learning to accept that, but I need you in my life and if it’s not as my secretary it’s as my girlfriend. I can do one or the other but I can’t do none.”

Donna really didn’t understand what was happening, but he was talking about being together and the future and he never did anything half-assed and there was a bracelet and a key to his place and his puppy dog eyes and maybe she’d been avoiding looking him in the eyes, but he looked sick, just sick.

She should stand her ground. They would not work and they would not last and- her fingers are grasping the key before she could stop herself and as someone who prided herself on knowing exactly what to say at all times because of Donna reasons, she can’t find the words. She can’t even look at him, but he puts the bracelet on her wrist and they walk back to the office in silence.

They stay at the office until 4AM, when Louis is ready to kill someone but the paperwork is done, and instead of heading for the parking garage, she crashes into the back of Harvey’s towncar and falls asleep against the leather seats until Harvey shows up a few minutes later.

Ray drives them to her apartment and she’s too tired and confused and just drained, but Harvey carries her inside and lays her down on her bed. She vaguely hears him remove his suit and dig into her bottom drawer where she kept emergency Harvey clothing, his body curling against hers as she drifted back asleep.

Her alarm doesn’t go off, but Louis has already texted her to take the morning off. Harvey is still asleep on the left side of her bed, one arm curled under her pillow. She makes breakfast- half a grapefruit and some egg whites and takes a shower. When she comes out, he’s reading the paper on her iPad, mug of coffee in his hands.

“I’m fine with not talking about it, but I know you’re not.” He doesn’t look up from the tablet but he looks relaxed in his backup suit she keeps at her apartment since it was closer to the office and he’s smiling way too much for the little amount of sleep they’d gotten.

“I’m not leaving Louis.”

“He’s irrelevant to this particular conversation. I don’t care if you work for Louis or Jessica or even Mike but I need you. I meant what I said last night. I just need to know if you need the same thing.”

She doesn’t need to ask if he’ll be exclusive or if he wants a key to her place or if they’ll get married and have kids and live happily ever after. But she missed him. Too much.

Grabbing his face, she held his face in her hands before leaning in to-

“Jesus, we thought you died. Ray wasn’t answering his phone-”

Of course Mike knew where she lived. Disheartened from their interruption, Harvey jerked forward and kissed her anyway.

“I don’t know if I’m dreaming some weird dream or hallucinating or my overactive imagination has died and gone to some strange alternate universe where I just saw that happen. It’s like watching your parents make out or something. This is what that feeling feels like. Shame and maybe a little embarrassment because that was so, so weak, Harvey-”

“Get in the car, Mike.”

It takes her a minute to realize her hands were still on his face and she forces them down, grabbing her purse and his briefcase while he scarfs down his grapefruit and chugs his coffee.

“To be continued.” Donna tells him, sliding into the car after Mike and the three of them talk about work gossip until they’re at the office and Mike goes to- wherever he goes and she goes to her desk outside of Louis’ office.

“Lunch?”

“Like that’s a question. I plan on being ‘wowed’ several times a day for the length of our relationship.”

The unsaid “Because I’m Donna” stays that way because Hurricane Louis had a crisis with one of his clients and Harvey was a distraction. Besides Amy should be “randomly” showing up later and then she was going to have a long stern talk with Rachel about graduating Law School that she tried so hard to get in to.

“Amy?” “Ross.” “Donna?” “Donna.”

Peeking her head over the top of her desk, she watched the exchange between the two of them until she could hear Harvey bark for the two of them from across the hallway.

She would like to say she’s surprised when she starts receiving gifts but she’s Donna. She was going to call it Donna Day and that was just how it was going to be. Maybe Donna Week or Donna Month.

_Year of Donna._

Yep. She was gonna go with Year of Donna.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own suits and make no profit from this work of fiction.


End file.
